


Split Mind

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Betrayal, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drugs, Fights, Hatred, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Protectiveness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared was sent to prison for a crime he did not commit... except he did do it. Physically? Yes. Mentally? No. Then, upon meeting his cellmate named Ackles, who was considered to be the top dog in prison. Jared's dark side would do whatever it takes to survive in the harsh life behind bars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my desk files for awhile and bared found it. I need to start on the second chapter... Hope this doesn't sound too confusing because you need to understand it. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared trembled as he was led down the hallway, his hands cuffed together behind his back with an officer poking him with the baton to hurry up whenever he slowed down. This couldn't be happening. There was no way he was being sent to maximum prison... and yet, here he was. For a crime that he— himself— didn't commit. At the age of twenty-four, Jared's life was gone in a blink of an eye.

Along the way they passed by cellblocks, where inmates were whistling and eying Jared like a piece of meat. Catcalling wasn't what Jared wanted to hear right then. He wanted to go home in his small apartment and play with his dog, Rocky.

Suddenly, they came to a halt and the two officers started talking. "Oh man. This kid is rooming with Ackles," the officer, Mark, chuckled as he recognized the cell number.

The other officer, Chris, who was still behind Jared, shook his head. "He's not going to last in there. The last guy only lasted, like what? Three weeks? Or Two?" The conversation between the officers was making Jared stiff. His roommate was probably a psycho killer!

Before Jared could protest, his handcuffs were off and the next thing he knew he was shoved into the cell room. Mark quickly locked the cell door, but before he left he gave Jared a malicious smirk and said, "Hey Ackles, new meat for you! Have fun!"

His heart was pounding with fear and his fingers wouldn't stop shaking. Jared gulped as he turned around, wondering how deadly his roommate looked like. He could just imagine a bold guy with tattoos sporting his body, or a massive guy that could squish Jared like a bug.

Looking around his surroundings, Jared noticed: a toilet, a sink on the other side of the room, mirror right above it, and lastly, a metal bunk bed. The cell was small and it was making Jared feel claustrophobic. Half the room was filled with dimmed light since there were no windows at the end. The light bulbs that hung on the ceiling didn't show enough light either.

As Jared rose to his feet, he heard shuffling from the top side of the bunk bed. No wonder he didn't see his roommate automatically. Jared had the courage to barely say, "H-Hello?" This was it; Jared was going to get beat up to a pulp.

When Ackles sat up, finally revealing himself, Jared blinked in surprise. It wasn't what he imagined. Ackles wore black, rimmed glasses and his hair was combed to the left side. Upon closer inspection Jared could see small freckles across his nose. He was also holding a novel, which was half-closed. Ackles looked harmless.

"Hi, you must be my new roommate," his tone was dull. Then Ackles jumped down causally. Scratch that! Not harmless. Jared froze in fear when Ackles stood in front of him, observing him as he went around Jared. "You're a tall one," Ackles stated.

"T-Thank you?" Jared said confused. His body was stiff, waiting for some sort of punch to inflict his face.

"Why are you in here for?"

"Mu.. Murder." He would rather answer Ackles' questions than to stay quiet.

Ackles hummed. "Interesting. Who and how many did you kill?" Shit. Jared didn't know how to answer this question because he had no idea. Jared didn't even kill them. At least not him.

"I don't know," he answered honestly as he lowered his head in shame.

"What's your name?" Ackles asked.

"Jared."

"Well, Jared, I'm Jensen. Nice to meet you." Jensen shook his hand and went back to his bed. Leaving behind a bewildered Jared, who let out a sigh of relief. The officers were wrong. Jensen wasn't so bad. A little intimating, yes, but he was not violent like the others he saw earlier.

He made his way to the lower bed and slowly crawled inside. The mattress was hard as concrete and the thin sheet caused Jared to itch. Not only that but his feet extended pass the rails. Jared wasn't going to have a goodnight sleep that night... or ever for that matter.

Unknown to Jared, Jensen was glaring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. After that he grabbed his novel and opened it, revealing that it was carved from the inside like a secret compartment. Underneath was a cellphone that Jensen discreetly used.

He sent a text to someone: Tell me everything about Jared's case file.

* * *

The next morning, Jared woke up with a backache and his limbs in an uncomfortable position. "Ow..." he groaned as he stretched. What time was it? Jared figured it was eight o' clock since he tended to wake up early before... when he was at home.

"See that you're up already, Jared," Jensen mused. "How did you sleep?"

"Crappy." He turned his head to see that Jensen was brushing his teeth, not looking at Jared. "How long have you been here? If you don't mind me asking?" Jared added. He just met Jensen yesterday and he was still new, he had to be careful with his boundaries.

Jensen paused. "About four years." Jared expected a longer explanation but when Jensen went back to brushing his teeth, he knew the conversation was dead. There was no point in asking any more questions, Jensen obviously didn't want to communicate. Either because it was early in the morning, or because the topic was sensitive.

Jared decided to wait for Jensen to finish up at the sink before he would get up. Jensen looked like the type of person who liked his personal space and would hate to have someone towering beside him.

For the first time, he stared at Jensen and realized that he was lean, not at all buff like the usual inmates. No. Jensen had a small frame and was just a few inches shorter than Jared. But he was no fool, Jared knew never to judge a book by its cover. Jensen was in prison for a reason. The question remained: What did he do?

Once Jensen spat and rinsed his mouth, he stepped aside. Jared took the opportunity to get up and once he stood in front of the sink, he looked up to stare at himself in the mirror. It was chipped from the sides and it was slightly opaque. When was the last time someone cleaned this mirror? Never, probably.

Jared ignored the mirror's appearance as he saw the way he looked instead. His eyes were puffy from crying all night long and he had dark circles beneath his lower eyelids. He was a mess. Almost looking like a zombie. Glancing lower, he saw for the first time his orange jumpsuit. It suited him perfectly for his tall frame. Reminding— and mocking— Jared that he was in prison.

Opening the tab, Jared splashed his face with cold water. Then sprayed water on his messy locks, combing his bangs with his hands. He may be in prison but that didn't mean he had to look shitty. After he finished brushing, he frowned and went back to his bed.

Jensen wasn't in the bunk bed, instead he was doing push-ups near the cell door. Jared could barely hear his counting whenever Jensen grunted as he dived back down. Currently, he was on number forty-two.

Maybe underneath that baggy jumpsuit lied a badass body. Judging by his appearance Jensen was probably a few years older than Jared. Most likely in his late twenties. Jared shook his head and stared at the bunk's ceiling. He couldn't look at Jensen, in fear that he would definitely end up in the hospital— no— prison's medical room. Jared admitted that Jensen was extremely attractive and sometimes couldn't help but stare at him.

"See something you like?" Jensen's voice halted Jared's pondering.

"N-No!" Jared rushed the word out. "I... I was just wondering how many push-ups you were going to do." A lame excuse, but at least he came up with something.

"Whatever you say." Jensen wiped off the sweat from his forehead as he got up.

Before Jared could defend himself, Chris appeared and said, "Breakfast time." He opened the cell door and led the two towards the cafeteria, where all the inmates were scattered.

Jared took a deep breath when he saw some people glared at him. Jensen left somewhere else, probably with his friends. Now Jared was all alone. Mark randomly pushed him. "Get a move on, inmate."

He prompted Jared to go forward and get in line. Along the way, someone groped his ass and touched his waist. Jared clenched his jaws to prevent an outburst. He seriously didn't want to get pissed. Finally getting a tray, Jared rushed to a nearby table where it was only occupied with one person.

"Hello, mind if I sit here?"

"Sure." The guy shrugged, then added, "Are you new? Never seen you around before?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah, just came yesterday. I'm Jared." He lifted his hand towards him. His manners were still intact and nothing was going to change that.

"Name's Chad." He shook his hand awkwardly. "So, who's your roommate?" Chad had been in prison for two years already and knew some inmates like the back of his hand. Jared seemed like a nice guy, so Chad didn't mind giving him some tips on who to avoid.

"Jensen," Jared answered.

"What? Like as in Ackles?" Chad stopped eating as his eyes widened in horror.

"Yeah?" Jared was confused. "Why? Is somethin—"

"You need to stay away from him!" Chad whispered harshly, looking around before he ducked down. "Seriously, you have no idea who you're dealing with. That guy is straight up a monster. He can kill you in your sleep."

"R-Really?" Maybe the officers were right about Jensen. "But he didn't hurt me when I met him yesterday."

"That's because he puts a mask on. First he tries to be your friend and then when you get too comfortable— Bam!" Chad punched his hand to emphasize. "He had many roommates before you, Jared. Some don't come out in one piece."

Fuck! The officers mentioned this as well.

"What was his offence?"

"I heard he held a group of people hostage before he killed them all." Jared winced, not sure how he could go back to his cell without fidgeting around Jensen now.

Chad continued, "And it gets worse. He has everyone wrapped around his finger: the inmates and the cops. No one would dare to defy Jensen. Just be careful. Wouldn't want my new friend to be gone." He grinned at Jared.

Jared smiled, but then frowned. "You don't have friends? You seem like a good guy. You did just warn me."

"You don't want to know my offence if you think I'm a good guy." Chad stabbed his shitty streak as he averted his eyes away. "Once everyone found out they put me in my place and avoided talking to me."

"I don't think it could be that bad," Jared tried to convince both Chad and himself.

Chad hesitated for a moment. "I killed my girlfriend—"

"Okay, well, at least it was one—"

"—and she was pregnant with my child," Chad finished. Okay, that took the cake. Jared shut his mouth after that, uncertain what he could say by this point. "If you want to eat somewhere else, I don't blame you." Chad sighed, now playing with his mushy potato. Obviously having this conversation before.

"Was it on purpose?"

"No. At least that's what I tell myself... I had serious anger issues in the past. I loved my girlfriend so much, to the point where I began to follow her everywhere. I guess she became my obsession. I would sometimes hurt her, but I never meant to. I just hated when she would say, 'I'm going to leave and you're never going to see me again.' I was terrified so I became even more possessive and stalked her, even after she broke up with me. I didn't take that well. So one night I tried to talk to her but she got scared and started screaming. I covered her mouth so she wouldn't alert anyone nearby..."

Jared listened closely.

Taking a shaky breath, Chad continued, "Before I knew it she stopped moving. I killed my girlfriend by accidentally suffocating her. I didn't even know she was pregnant until the police told me. I cried after that. The cops kept taunting me that it was my obsession and anger that drove her away. She just wanted the baby to be safe... away from me."

"Shit, Chad. But it was an accident. Did you tell the police that?" Jared questioned.

"Saw no point. I had a horrible record. I was going down regardless. So, now I'm here for the rest of my life. I would've gotten the death penalty if I wasn't in New York. Then again, all of us would." He glanced at the other inmates, who were all, if not most, convicted for gruesome murders as well. "Since I've been here my anger issues have faded away due to going to classes. You should go one of these days. Just fake your anger."

"Yeah..." Not like it was possible.

"What about you? What's your story?" Chad tilted his head upwards.

Jared's breath hitched. He felt like he owed Chad an explanation after he told his story. "I... I murdered a family," his voice cracked. "At least I think that's what he did," Jared muttered lowly.

"He? What do you mean? Were you framed?" Chad wondered, not bothered with the fact that a family was murdered.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it right now..." Jared's eyes began to get watery, causing Chad to freeze up.

"Hey, it's fine! I'm a patient guy and we have a long friendship to last. Don't sweat it, man." The old Chad would have snapped and demanded to be told Jared's secret. But now, he was calm and didn't feel his eyebrow twitch in anger.

They began to eat and then changed the subject, talking about their backgrounds. At least Jared made a new friend. Chad wasn't so bad; he was a funny guy and a bit of an asshole, but in a good way.

Sadly, it came to an end once breakfast was over. The guards told everyone to hurry up and clear the cafeteria. "See you at lunch, Jared!" Chad exclaimed as he left to the other side where his cell resided.

* * *

"Listen, Padalecki," Chris addressed, "You have been assigned to mop and sweep the halls. Every evening, we'll get you so you can do your work. Is that clear?" Apparently everyone had a job to do in prison, which was free labor for the warden.

"Yes Sir," Jared answered as he entered inside his cell. Huh? Jensen wasn't anywhere inside. Weird. Then he remembered what Chad told him in the morning, that everyone was somehow working with him. Jensen probably was a manipulator. Jared had to be careful around him, or else he was a goner.

He heard the gate from behind open, Jared expected Jensen... but instead he saw a guard—Mark— with another inmate.

"Let's have a clean fight guys. No stabbing." Wait— What?

"What are you doing?" Jared inquired as he backed away. Mark closed the gate once the inmate was inside with Jared. The newcomer was enormous and had large muscles. Now this guy could squish Jared.

"It's a game I like to play. Who can win between inmates?" Mark smirked. "I go for this guy." He pointed to the inmate, Jeff, who was popping his knuckles as he inched closer to Jared. "Never lost a fight before. Well, only once, but it was an exception."

"You can't do this! This isn't right!" Jared shouted. His back hit the wall, there was nowhere to run. Chad never mentioned that the guards were corrupt and abused their power.

He heard a familiar voice, "What are you doing, Mark?" Jensen demanded. "You can't do that to him. He's new." Jared was relieved to hear Jensen, but he couldn't see his expression since he was at the edge of the wall. He could have sworn he heard whispering between the two, though.

"Can it, Ackles. Unless you want to be sent to the box."

The box? Jared thought, what's that?

Jensen snarled and looked at Jared. "Just fight him, Jared. Try your best!" Both men were now staring at both Jeff and Jared.

"I don't know how to fight!" He had never fought with anyone in his life. Sure, he argued but that was it. He saw Jeff step forward. "Look, we can compromise. No need for violence." Jared tried to talk Jeff out of it. But it was failing.

"Nah. I like talking with my fists."

Suddenly, Jared slipped underneath him and rushed toward the cell bars. "Please, help me!" Jared begged, his eyes threatened with unshed tears. A large force pulled him back as Jared was thrown across the room.

He hit the sink and staggered down. "Oww," Jared winced. Jeff took no pity and kicked him across his abdomen. Jared cried out, all his oxygen left him and he felt himself getting into a fetal position. "S-Stop it—" he coughed blood.

Jeff ignored him as he grasped him by his jumpsuit's collar. He could lift Jared with no ease. "You're pathetic! You can't even handle a punch without crying!" His fist collided with Jared's face.

As Jeff's words echoed inside his head, Jared felt himself getting angry, his blood was boiling. Why does everyone always call me pathetic! Jared mentally exclaimed. Something inside him snapped, and then Jared was gone.

Another punch was inflicted on him, but this time he didn't cry out. Jared smirked, "That's all you got?" Jeff froze once he saw the cold-hearted look Jared wore. There was no emotion in his eyes, it was like the life out of him was gone. He was soulless.

Just as Jeff was about to hit him again, he was slammed against the wall by high strength. Mark's enjoyment was gone as he saw Jared gripping Jeff's hair and hitting him on the brick wall. Over and over again. Blood pouring out of his mouth, nose and forehead.

Jensen watched in shock, where did the shy and stuttering Jared go? This guy in there wasn't him... couldn't be.

"Are those tears I see? Now who's pathetic?" Jared tossed him on the floor. Mark quickly cussed as he tried to open the cell, his hands shaking from what he just witnessed. He had to get Jeff out of there. The worst part was he couldn't call for backup because Jeff wasn't supposed to be in the cell with Jared. Mark could get in serious trouble.

"Jared stop!" Jensen yelled, causing Jared to snap his head towards him.

"I'm not Jared," he scoffed. "That guy can't even fight his own battles—" Jared suddenly was engulfed by darkness; he wasn't even aware that Mark knocked him out as he was being distracted by Jensen.

* * *

Jared's eyes fluttered open, his head hurt like a bitch. What happened? All he remembered was being attacked by Jeff... everything was blurry from there on. Just as he was about to move, he was prevented by a pair of handcuffs that had him connected with the bed.

"What the— Jensen!" Jared panicked and pulled his hand, only hissing every time it broke his skin. Why was he cuffed to the bed? "H-Hello?" Was he alone in the room?

The top bunk shifted and he saw a pair of legs swung to the side. Jared sighed in relief. "Thank heavens, I thought I was alone. What happened?" he asked Jensen when he jumped down.

"You don't remember what you did?" Jensen inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"No. It's a little blurry. I was attacked by a crazy inmate and everything went dark after that. Did he knock me out?" Jared honestly didn't know why Jensen was giving him the cold shoulder. He didn't do anything wrong.

"You almost killed Jeff! Seriously, you went chaotic. You even said your name isn't Jared?" Jensen waited for an explanation.

Jared gasped, now understanding what happened. "He got out... didn't he," he whispered.

"Who?" Jensen asked.

"M-My other half, like a split personality... his name is Sam. He's vicious." Jared bit his lips, not believing that Sam overpowered him once again. He tried so hard to keep him locked away, but it never worked.

"What does he want when he gets out?" Jensen was genuinely interested on knowing who this Sam was.

"H-He wants to take over my body, or uh, mind," Jared replied, his tone full of sorrow. "I hate when he comes out..."

"Sam gets out on his own will?"

"Kinda... He gets out whenever I'm being provoke or getting hurt— I know what you're thinking? What's wrong with that? But Sam doesn't stop until he wants to. He's a psychopath who craves to kill. The more he's out, the more he can take over."

Jensen mused, "Can you talk to him?" Jared got a feeling he was going to answer a lot of questions.

"Sometimes, in my mind. He always mocks me. I used to talk to him when I was young, but stopped because he was a bad influence on me." Jared sighed as he sat up, careful not to yank his hand. "I try to avoid both seeing and talking to him. But you know the saying 'your mind is a powerful weapon', it's hard. Be careful when I turn into him, I wouldn't want you to get hurt, Jensen."

Jensen was caught off guard. "You wouldn't?"

"No. You're a good guy and have treated me alright so far."

"You weren't the one who murder them, were you?" Jensen crossed his arms. It took a while for Jared to comprehend what he meant before it clicked to him. He frowned as his eyes slanted.

"No. It was Sam. He never got that far before, so I'm just as surprised as you are. Something triggered him..." he defended his counterpart. Sam never killed in cold blood before, he only killed animals but never humans. That was a rule they made together when they were young. Jared didn't understand why now though.

"Are protecting your evil half?"

"He was my best friend when I was small. I used to see him. Everyone thought he was my imaginary friend. But, turns out he was real, at least to me. I never had the heart to stop him whenever he would ask me for something."

"Man, you shouldn't even be here? You're supposed to be in psych or in an asylum," Jensen stated. "Have you ever tried to get help?"

"No!" Jared countered. "Please don't say anything... No one knows what I have. I've never went to a doctor or a therapist, I kept Sam a secret. I know he's a cruel son of a bitch... but he's important to me. I don't want him to leave me." And it was stupid because Sam was the reason he was in this mess. Throughout his whole life, Jared never had friends, a relationship, or a steady job because of him. Sam would ruin everything.

Jensen must have read his mind when he said, "You do know you're in prison because of him, right?" When Jared didn't respond, Jensen resumed, "Why does he want to take over anyway? I thought you guys were friends?"

"The key word being 'were.' Sam got pissed when I started ignoring him. So he decided to try and come out whenever he can, I have to use all my energy to keep him locked up in my mind. But... now that I'm in prison it's going to be harder."

"And you don't want him gone?"

Shaking his head, Sam answered, "No. I have grown to care for Sam. I know it's stupid. Nevertheless, he's been with me my whole life so it's going to be sad if Sam just disappears from me. Promise me you won't say anything." Jared thought about it in the past, getting rid of Sam by taking medication secretly so he could no longer deal with him when he emerges, yet he would always stop at the last minute.

"Fine. You love yourself a little too much," Jensen joked.

"You could say that." Jared was getting tired of being handcuffed. "I wish I had the key. My hand is killing me." Jensen cleared his throat and twirled his fingers, jingling the keys that he took from Mark. Jared smiled, "Thanks, Jensen. How did you snatch it?"

"Oh, I have my ways." There was something behind his tone, but Jared didn't pay attention since he was more pleased to get free. Although, he heard nagging in the back of his mind.

* * *

"Dude! I heard you beat Jeff to a pulp!" Chad exclaimed the following breakfast. Guess the word got out. "I've been hearing it all morning. The whole cell block is talking about it."

"Really? That was quick." His forehead creased in slight annoyance. "I had no choice," he slightly lied, Jared still didn't trust Chad enough to tell him his secret. He had only told Jensen.

"Man, you should be my bodyguard. That'll leave the guys that treat me like shit alone." Chad chuckled, picking up his hamburger from the tray.

Jared frowned. "You get picked on?" Chad seemed like a cool person— even if he was a criminal— he shouldn't be pushed around.

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes. A few punches here and there. It's really not that bad. At least they don't punch my gorgeous face," he grinned as he pointed to his face. Chad was good looking, had somewhat a butch hairstyle but was growing out into fine blond hair. His body was slender compared to Jared.

"Where do they hurt you?" Jared was afraid to ask.

Looking around, Chad made a gesture to come closer with his hand. Next, he unbuttoned his collar and gently pulled it downwards. Jared's mouth parted as his eyebrows rose in disbelief. An enormous bruise covered just below his collarbone. It was dark purple mixed with slight blue, and it was also red— meaning that he bled underneath his skin.

"Jesus Christ, Chad." Jared grimaced. A shiver ran across his spine just by looking at it. "Have you told anyone? The guards—"

"No!" Chad interrupted, and then whispered, "Do you know what they do to snitches around here, Jared? They get shanked!" He covered his bruise as he narrowed his eyes. "This is nothing compared to that."

"At least tell me who it is?"

Sighing in defeat, he said, "Turn around— Slowly! They're sitting two tables behind you." Jared looked back, eyeing a couple of guys that were talking. He heard Chad murmur, "Their names are Tom and Matt. They're assholes."

"Why do they attack you?" Jared asked when he turned around.

Chad was quiet for a second, embarrassed to speak. "I— Uh, I didn't become their bitch." He gazed at his forgotten meal, no longer having appetite. "I would fight to the very end than to become someone's bitch." Anger laced through his tone as he clenched his hands. His expression darkened for a moment before it softened. "Shit. Getting angry..."

Jared watched as Chad closed his eyes and counted numbers. "...eight, nine, ten," then he heaved a sigh. All the anger evaporated and he returned to his upbeat demeanor. "Anyway, I got used to it. This bruise is better than the broken finger I got a month ago."

Jared wondered what would happen if Chad goes into full rage. Now that was a sight he wouldn't like to see. "How are you still so positive?" Jared inquired.

Chad smiled, fondly. "Just am! Shit, breakfast is almost over. I'll see you in lunch, Jared. Maybe we can swing outside?"

"Sure." They departed from the cafeteria.

Whispers could be heard around Jared and felt deadly glares cast on him as he passed by the cell block. At least the catcalling had stopped. Chris opened his cell and shoved him inside like a wild animal.

"Asshole," Jared muttered under his breath.

"I hear you're the star this morning," Jensen announced. "Well, Sam is."

"I heard. I'm scared I'm going to get jumped and I can't have that happen." Maybe he should go with Chad to anger classes, it helped him, so it could do wonders to Jared. "How did they even find out?"

"Nothing is a secret here— except your secret about Sam, of course," he quickly said when he saw Jared's panic expression. Jensen never liked holding secrets, but there was something about Jared that made him curious enough to want to do so. Having new roommates irritated Jensen to no end, which was why he threatened and pushed them around.

"Thanks." Jared gave him a goofy smile, showing his dimples and pearly whites.

Goddamn it! Jenson felt his cheeks get warm, suddenly becoming flushed. But he wasn't blushing though, he couldn't be. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't go fucking googly eyes on me." He made a swift escape to his bed, saying he was tired from working out.

Jared blinked, gazing at Jensen's back before crawling into his own bed. That was weird.

* * *

The next few days passed rather quickly. Being stuck in prison would do that to someone. Nothing much had changed, Jared still got treated like shit from the guards and Chad kept talking to him, which was great. Although, there was something that Jared noticed: Jensen kept giving him odd glances every now and then.

At first he assumed he was just being cautious around him because of Sam. However, when they would go shower together with the rest of the inmates. He kept getting the feeling that Jensen was watching him. Jensen's eyes were boring in the back of his head. It had to be Jared's imagination, right?

No way would Jensen look at me like that, Jared thought multiple times.

Another thing that he surprisingly found out on his own was that no one would dare go near Jared. Probably because of what happened to Jeff. Chad told him that there were numerous rumors surrounding him.

Supposedly, Jared was an undercover-cop that was looking for drug smuggling behind bars. Then there was one where Jared was a terrorist who wished to kill all the inmates inside.

Okay, now that one was just plain insane.

Yet, that didn't stop Chad and Jared from laughing like idiots.

"Man, ever since you arrived, prison has been fun for me," Chad said fondly. "This shithole was boring every fucking day. Now I look forward into hanging with you!"

Jared's lips quirked down, recalling when he first met Chad he was by himself. And he had been locked up for two years already... Jared couldn't imagine not having any form of friendship. Back before he was convicted, Jared had a few close friends and his lovely pet, Rocky. That was all the physical contact he had, and it was enough for him.

"Same, dude." Chad beamed upon hearing that.

* * *

Jensen was pacing around the cell, a scowl planted on his lips. "You alright?" Jared asked, sitting up from his bed. They never really talked, just a small conversation during their breaks. Small 'hi' and 'bye' when they were not trapped in their cage. It had been a week since Jensen's promise to keep quiet about Sam.

"Peachy," Jensen grumbled as he resumed his pacing.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"I don't need to talk to you!" he snapped, glaring daggers at Jared.

"No need to be an asshole. Just trying to help," Jared scoffed. Jensen had never given him an attitude before, so he was probably pissed off about something. "Don't get your panties in a twist," abruptly came out of his mouth. Jared didn't say that... it was Sam.

Jensen halted. "What did you just say?" There was definitely spite underneath his tone.

Shit! "I didn't say that!" Jared declared. Then he could hear Sam talking to him. Just let me come out and take care of this for you? You should be lucky I'm even asking, Sam snorted.

"Really? Who was it, Sam? Blaming him now! Jared, just mind your own fucking business!" Jensen hissed, "You ruined everything!" He marched towards Jared and gripped his jumpsuit's neckband.

Jared tried to calm Jensen. "Stop, you're going to provoke me!" He grasped Jensen's wrists as he tried to pry them off. "Seriously, let go!" He failed to pull him away, then Jensen pinned him down the pillow.

His mind was panicking. Scared that Jared would hurt him, or worse...

Sam, help! You can come out! Jared screamed mentally. Usually Sam would come out on his own, but since he asked earlier— which was a first— he decided to give him permission.

Suddenly something heavily pulled down Jared from his mind and he was gone. His arms went limp for a moment, Jared's scared expression was gone and it was replaced with a hardened look.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jensen, in the flesh," Sam leered. Jensen immediately backed away, finally achieving what he wanted. He wanted to have a small chat with Sam.

"Took you long enough."

"I knew you were provoking Jared. I'm not naive like him, I've seen the way you would look at him. You have a crush on him," it wasn't a question, but an observation. Sam rose from his bed and advanced towards Jensen. "You know what else I know? You're the leader in this prison. Everyone goes to you for something. So, what do you have? Drugs? Money?"

Jensen snarled. "As if I would tell you."

The answer made Sam growl, then he said in a low voice. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't attack you right here, right now?" Jensen was fucking pissing him off.

"Because if you do, I'll make sure Jared ends up in psych and you'll be long gone—" he snapped his finger, "like that."

Sam pushed Jensen to the wall, his forearm against his throat. But Jensen didn't look bothered; in fact, he had a smug look on his face. "You think I care?" Sam scowled. "I'll be happy knowing that he's far away from you as possible!" Regardless, he removed some pressure from his forearm.

"You don't, but Jared does. Remember what he said last time about you? That he cares for you and you are important to him." Jensen guessed that Sam would have listen whenever Jared talked about him, and he was right.

"That's a fucking lie... he stopped talking to me," Sam frowned, his voice barely audible.

"Wonder why?" Jensen rolled his eyes, prompting Sam to shake his head.

"What do you want anyway?" Sam inquired, never once releasing his hold on him. "Obviously, you want something from me— Oh! You want me to fuck you, is that it? Getting lonely in here?" he leaned down, ghosting his lips in front of Jensen's.

"Fuck off!" Jensen shoved him harshly, finally escaping his grip. "Not interested." He paced away from Sam to get some fresh air for his thoughts. This person might look like Jared but it mentally wasn't him. Jared was shy, kind and sweet. All the characteristics that made Jensen's heart melt.

"Does it matter? It's just a quick fuck— Don't tell me you like Jared? Let me guess? It's his innocence." Sam made a disgusted look. "You fucking prick, you want to taint him?"

"Fuck you! You're the last guy I would have sex with. Why would I fuck a criminal when there are plenty of them out there? Including you. But Jared isn't one. He's different. And what the fuck do you mean 'taint him?' You already did that." Jensen folded his arms as he glared at Sam.

Sam gritted his teeth, he wanted to reply with a snarky remark, but stopped. Jensen was so close to getting a black eye if kept running his fucking mouth. Instead he inquired, "I'll ask again. What do you want from me?"

"Your assistance," Jensen said bluntly. "Need you for something."

"Gee, don't sugarcoat it for me, blondie," Sam replied with a sarcastic tone.

"I'd rather ask you in person than Jared. So what do you say? You can let out your wild side. Don't you hate being stuck in your mind all the time?" Jensen needed to tempt Sam in order to get his help. Jared would never know. "This is just between us, so leave Jared out of it."

"You make it sound easy," he huffed in annoyance. "If you haven't noticed..." Sam said lowly, then snapped, "Jared keeps me locked up, dumbass! I can't come out on my own."

Sam headed to the sink to look at himself. His bangs were getting on his nerves, not to mention it made him look like a nerd. "And he wonders why he got bullied in high school?" he let out a snort, and then wet his hands as he pressed his bangs to the sides. Staring at himself in satisfaction. "Much better."

"Definitely not Jared," Jensen told himself as he peered at Sam's new appearance. "Well, are you in or not? I'll provoke you so you can get out."

Sam cocked his head, then his lips twisted into a sinister smile as he said, "Alright. I'm in."

Jensen smirked. "Good. Okay, this is what you're going to do..." he began to tell Sam everything. Jensen had no problem using Sam, he was nothing but a pawn to him. Although, he felt a tad bit bad for Jared, who would have no idea on what was going on. And that was how Jensen intended to keep it.


End file.
